D'un simple geste
by Gaianee
Summary: Chaque fois qu'elle songe à Leiftan, Fériel se sent devenir étrange. Il est indéniable qu'elle éprouve pour le Lorialet un profond respect teinté d'admiration, pourtant...il n'y a pas que ça. Et la jeune femme finira par s'en rendre compte d'une délicieuse manière...


**Auteur:** Gaianee

 **Disclaimer:** Eldarya appartient à Beemov. Fériel appartient à la joueuse du même pseudo sur le site du jeu.

 **Titre:** D'un simple geste

 **Contexte:** (attention, risques de spoils post épisode 17!) Il s'agit d'une commande effectuée par Fériel sur le topic "Commande d'OS". _Chaque fois qu'elle songe à Leiftan, Fériel se sent devenir étrange. Il est indéniable qu'elle éprouve pour le Lorialet un profond respect teinté d'admiration, pourtant...il n'y a pas que ça. Et la jeune femme finira par s'en rendre compte d'une délicieuse manière..._

* * *

 **D'un simple geste**

Ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'Ezarel apposa sa signature sur le parchemin jauni. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il laissait ses rapports prendre la poussière. Il préférait bien mieux se consacrer à ses diverses expériences alchimiques plutôt qu'à « l'inutile paperasse » qu'il devait se farcir après chaque mission. Et, par l'Oracle, que celles-ci avaient été nombreuses au cours de ces derniers mois ! Résultat des courses : il avait pris du retard sur un projet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et demandait beaucoup d'investissement. Or, en voulant rattraper le temps perdu, il en avait négligé la rédaction de ses comptes rendus. Cela devenait un véritable cercle vicieux.

L'elfe enroula d'un geste sec le manuscrit, et le noua d'un simple ruban vert tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder la longue pile de documents administratifs qui s'accumulaient sur un coin de son bureau. Le rouleau en main, Ezarel sortit de son office et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au laboratoire d'alchimie, lieu phare de la Garde Absynthe. Plusieurs de ses membres étaient en train de s'affairer sur diverses expériences, allant de l'analyse d'échantillons de matériaux à la préparation de potions en tout genre. Le jeune capitaine jeta un œil vers le petit espace, dans un coin de la salle, qu'il s'était approprié pour la durée de ses travaux : ceux-ci semblaient lui adresser des ondes de reproche, patientant, inachevés, sur son plan de travail. L'Elfe soupira, pestant pour la énième fois contre ces fichues obligations instaurées par les dirigeants de la Garde d'Eel. Non seulement il fallait rédiger des rapports pour tout et pour rien, mais en plus il fallait les transmettre en mains propres aux membres de l'Etincelante ! Définitivement une perte de temps.

« Comme si je n'avais que ça à fai… »

Ezarel s'arrêta subitement, frappé par une évidence. N'était-il pas le Capitaine de l'Absynthe ? De ce fait, n'avait-il pas des sous-fifres à qui il pouvait déléguer certaines de ses tâches ? Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'Elfe tandis qu'il se tournait vers la première personne à sa portée.

« Toi, là! Appela-t-il.»

En vérité, il y avait deux personnes. Deux jeunes Absynthes jusqu'alors concentrées sur leur travail mais qui levèrent la tête aussitôt qu'Ezarel les interpella. Celui-ci ne connaissait pas le nom de la première, ou, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il s'agissait d'une petite Brownie-Chat au visage poupin et aux grands yeux dorés bordés de longs cils noirs. Elle rougit furieusement lorsque le regard de l'Elfe se posa sur elle. La seconde fille, par contre, lui était familière. Ezarel eut un moment d'égarement lorsque ses iris vert d'eau rencontrèrent ceux, bruns et tranquilles, de la jeune femme qui le fixait avec un calme olympien.

Fériel.

Au moment où son nom résonna dans ses pensées, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur coursier.

Au sein de la Garde d'Eel, Fériel avait acquis une certaine réputation. Bien que discrète et peu bavarde, elle n'en était pas moins investie, assidue et digne de confiance. Chaque mission qui lui était confiée était réalisée avec brio, chacun de ses rapports étaient rendus en temps et en heure et elle suivait scrupuleusement n'importe quel ordre donné. En d'autres termes, il s'agissait de la recrue idéale. Et par chance, ladite recrue faisait partie de la Garde Absynthe.

Sans plus faire attention à la Brownie-Chat, qui parut dépitée, Ezarel s'adressa à Fériel:

« J'aurais besoin de toi. Je voudrais que tu livres ce rapport à un membre de la Garde Etincelante et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. En mains propres, bien sûr. »

Ezarel ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en affichant un sourire un peu narquois :

« Ca va, tu t'en sens capable ? »

Comme d'habitude, sa raillerie n'atteignit pas Fériel. La jeune femme ne parut même pas comprendre qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Délaissant le microscope avec lequel elle était en train d'étudier, elle se leva pour se planter devant son chef de Garde, le dos droit et le port altier. Elle se saisit du parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

« Oui, mon Capitaine. »

La voix de Fériel était aussi douce que la soie. Ezarel ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une Elfe, car tout en Fériel respirait la grâce et la noblesse. Son visage était pâle, ses traits harmonieux et bien dessinés, ses mains fines et élégantes. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais son maintien et sa façon de se vêtir, d'un bon goût indiscutable, la faisait paraître plus grande. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était pas une Elfe. Elle n'était pas issue de la Forêt et de la Terre comme l'était le peuple elfique, mais de l'Eau par sa nature d'Ondine. Malgré cela, lorsque le Capitaine de l'Absynthe posait ses yeux sur elle, il se disait souvent qu'elle aurait pu lui plaire. Hélas, la nature réservée de la jeune femme et son manque d'humour avaient freiné toutes tentatives de rapprochement. Cela n'empêchait pas Ezarel de l'apprécier, néanmoins. Fériel était sérieuse et efficace à défaut d'être sociable et spontanée. Et elle avait d'excellentes connaissances en alchimie.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, ne tarde pas.

-A vos ordres. »

Ezarel regarda la jeune Ondine sortir du laboratoire avec son parchemin en main. Il demeura songeur quelques instants avant de se ressaisir. Bien, il avait du pain sur la planche ! Il jubila devant ce gain de temps inespéré et se hâta de se remettre au travail. Son _vrai_ travail.

* * *

Fériel tenait le parchemin roulé comme s'il s'agissait d'un document de la plus haute importance. Son chef de Garde le lui avait confié, elle devait donc se montrer digne de sa tâche. Fort heureusement, cette dernière ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps. L'Ondine tenait à terminer le sérum qu'elle avait promis à Eweleïn avant la fin de la journée. Si, malheureusement et malgré ses efforts elle n'y parvenait pas, elle lui expliquerait alors que son Capitaine l'avait requise pour une mission. Eweleïn comprendrait : on ne désobéit pas à un supérieur.

Ce fut donc d'un pas rapide et assuré que Fériel se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque dans laquelle devait se trouver Ykhar et Keroshane. Tous deux faisaient partis de l'Etincelante et leur tâche principale consistait à s'occuper de classer les ouvrages, ainsi que d'archiver les différents documents qui leur étaient transmis. S'adresser directement à eux parut donc logique aux yeux de la jeune Absynthe.

Hélas, elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à une affiche placardée sur une porte close interdisant à quiconque de chercher à entrer dans la Bibliothèque pour cause de « Rangement et d'Inventaire », avec un R et un I majuscules. Feriel demeura quelques secondes les bras ballants, hésitant quant à la conduite à suivre. Elle aurait dû se méfier pourtant : il n'était pas rare qu'Ykhar et Keroshane ferment la bibliothèque sans prévenir pour diverses raisons. La plupart du temps, bien qu'ils persistent à le nier, c'était pour se mettre à jour dans leur travail, car l'un comme l'autre avait tendance à se laisser facilement déborder. Avec un discret soupir, l'Ondine se résolut à ne pas insister et à passer directement voir Miiko, la chef de la Garde d'Eel, en espérant qu'elle ait un peu de temps à lui consacrer.

Alors qu'elle se détournait de l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, quelque chose la percuta et manqua de lui faire lâcher le précieux parchemin.

« Aïe ! Pardon ! s'écria une voix qu'il lui sembla connaître. »

Un peu abasourdie par le choc de la collision, Fériel mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître la jeune fille qui venait de la bousculer. Des cheveux châtains cendrés, des yeux d'une tendre couleur lilas…Fériel sentit une onde déplaisante la traverser, mais si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser. Elle venait de heurter Erika. L'Humaine que toute la Garde adorait.

Pendant que Fériel se recomposait une attitude neutre, ladite Humaine se confondait en excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et…

-Ce n'est rien. »

Le ton froid et tranchant de l'Ondine sembla doucher Erika qui s'interrompit immédiatement. Fériel elle-même fut étonnée par la sécheresse de son ton, bien qu'elle n'en montra rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent dans un silence inconfortable, du moins pour l'Humaine qui ne semblait plus trop savoir où se mettre.

« Hm…euh, je crois que nous sommes dans la même Garde, non ? Absynthe ? demanda Erika en affichant un sourire amical un peu trop large pour être vrai. »

Fériel lui renvoya un regard vide qui mit la jeune fille encore plus mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Ondine avait affaire à l'Humaine fraîchement débarquée sur Eldarya. Elle avait suivi de loin tout le remous que cette arrivée accidentelle avait provoqué. Au départ indifférente, Fériel avait commencé à voir d'un mauvais œil la présence d'Erika au sein de la Garde. D'abord méfiants, tous ses membres, ou presque, avaient fini par l'accepter jusqu'à pratiquement lui manger dans la main. Nevra, le chef de l'Ombre, passait désormais son temps à lui courir après, Valkyon avait proposé de lui apprendre à manier l'épée, Ezarel ne cessait de la taquiner, Ykhar et Eweleïn lui parlaient sans arrêt, Keroshane rougissait dès qu'il l'apercevait, Miiko lui confiait désormais des missions et… _lui_ …semblait beaucoup l'apprécier également. Fériel chassa rapidement cette dernière pensée, ce qui eut le don de calmer l'étrange irritation qui s'était mise à gronder au creux de son ventre.

« Possible. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Sans laisser à l'Humaine le temps de lui répondre, Fériel se remit en route, la laissant plantée là. L'Ondine avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'Erika l'interpella de nouveau :

« Si vous allez voir Miiko…euh…sachez qu'elle n'est pas disponible ! Elle est dans la salle du Cristal mais elle a donné l'ordre à Jamon de barrer l'entrée et d'interdire à quiconque de la déranger. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, contrariée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Par politesse, elle adressa un bref signe de tête à l'Humaine qui lui répondit de la même manière en retour avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Fériel demeura quelques instants immobile à tenter de faire le tri dans l'imbroglio de sentiments qui avaient déferlé sur elle en si peu de temps. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. En temps normal, l'Ondine était quelqu'un de calme et de constant. Il était rare de parvenir à la déstabiliser. C'était pour elle une qualité non négligeable qui lui permettait de garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Hélas, elle était si peu habituée à ressentir des émotions vives que lorsque cela arrivait, elle s'en trouvait désemparée. A cet instant, elle n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Cette irritation au creux de son ventre…était-ce de la contrariété ? De la colère ? Ce dont Fériel était certaine, en revanche, c'était que cela ne lui était pas agréable. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, lorsqu' _il_ s'était immiscé dans ses pensées, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de doux…cela avait été si bref, elle l'avait balayé si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discerner ce que cela pouvait être. Elle savait toutefois que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette douceur se manifestait.

Fériel ferma les yeux un bref instant pour recouvrer ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Problème : Ykhar et Keroshane n'étaient pas disponibles. Miiko non plus. Qui restait-il dans ce cas ?

 _« Lui…Leiftan… »_

Encore une fois, ce délicieux sentiment. Les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'accélérer.

Leiftan.

Fériel ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle vouait au Lorialet, membre de l'Etincelante et Second de Miiko, un respect profond teinté d'admiration. Il était attentionné et gentil, peut-être trop même, et s'acquittait de son rôle à la perfection. Mais de là à se sentir drôle rien qu'en prononçant son nom, au point de redouter de le faire, ou en pensant simplement à lui, c'était…déstabilisant ? Etrange ? Oui, c'était ça. Etrange. La jeune femme appréciait Leiftan, certes. Or, elle appréciait aussi Eweleïn, qu'elle assistait régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Malgré tout, ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'un n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'autre. C'était différent. Incompréhensible. Et cela la contrariait de ne pas comprendre.

« _Qu'à cela ne tienne._ _Je dois aller voir Leiftan_ , conclut Fériel, en avisant le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. »

Celui-ci s'était quelque peu froissé à force d'avoir été tenu. Fortement tenu. L'Ondine s'aperçut alors qu'elle serrait le papier au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle desserra aussitôt sa poigne et tenta de lisser le document chiffonné tout en se mettant en marche vers les quartiers du bras droit de Miiko.

Elle pénétra dans l'aile abritant les appartements des membres de l'Etincelante. Mais au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme se fit percuter pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'impact fut suivi d'un bruit de chute et d'un cri.

« Mais aïeuh ! Regarde où tu vas ! couina une voix adolescente, indignée. »

Fériel ne releva pas, trop occupée à se masser le ventre. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle et elle n'avait pu retenir une grimace de douleur. Heureusement qu'elle était bien plus solide qu'elle n'en avait l'air. En se redressant, elle vérifia que le parchemin était intact avant de s'intéresser à l'énergumène qui lui était rentré dedans sans ménagement. Celui-ci était au sol et le dévisageait en se massant le crâne d'un air furieux.

Elle reconnut Chrome, jeune Loup-Garou de son état et membre de la Garde de l'Ombre. L'Ondine ne le connaissait que de vue, ayant rarement l'occasion de côtoyer les soldats de l'Ombre en dehors des fois où ils étaient envoyés à l'infirmerie. L'adolescent n'y avait été admis qu'une fois depuis l'entrée en service de l'Ondine. C'était en rentrant d'une mission à l'issue d'un retard de quatre jours. Il était à ce moment-là totalement déshydraté et couvert de brûlures dus à de forts coups de soleil. Heureusement, les pommades confectionnées par Fériel lui avait permis de récupérer rapidement de ses blessures, et ce sans trop de séquelles.

« Ca te viendrait pas à l'esprit de m'aider à me relever, par hasard ? grogna le Loup-Garou.

-Pas lorsque c'est quémandé de cette façon, répliqua machinalement Fériel, sans broncher. »

Le Loup-Garou se releva en maugréant. Fériel continuait de l'observer, l'expression neutre. Chrome se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise sous le regard insondable de l'Absynthe. Celle-ci ne semblait pas réaliser l'effet qu'elle produisait : silencieuse et morose, elle était intimidante dans sa façon d'être. Chrome ne la connaissait pas bien, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y remédier. Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, il lui demanda avec une pointe d'insolence:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'attends que tu t'écartes de mon chemin, répondit simplement l'Ondine sur le ton de l'évidence. »

L'Ombre s'empourpra en réalisant que, effectivement, il lui barrait le passage. Néanmoins, loin de vouloir se pousser, il croisa les bras en la dévisageant d'un air hostile. Apparemment, il avait envie de se quereller un peu.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux aller par-là ? »

Pour toute réponse, Fériel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle avait l'air étonnamment confus.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de cette façon. Si c'est à cause de la bousculade, sache que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je ne suis pas responsable. Je l'aurais été si j'avais voulu le faire exprès. Et inversement. »

Sa voix douce et posée, sincèrement intriguée, sembla calmer le Loup-Garou qui rougit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sous l'effet de la gêne.

« Euh…

-Puis-je passer maintenant ? »

Chrome secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche. Il paraissait ne plus trop savoir quoi dire. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à ne pas bouger d'un poil.

« Tu veux voir Leiftan, c'est ça ? »

Le prénom de l'Etincelant provoqua en elle comme une nuée de papillons. Fériel répondit néanmoins :

« Oui. Ezarel, le Capitaine de l'Absynthe, m'a chargé de lui remettre ce rapport en mains propres. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : Ezarel n'avait désigné personne en particulier, mais aucun des autres membres de l'Etincelante n'était disponible…ce qui, en fin de compte, n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, réalisa l'Ondine.

Chrome haussa les sourcils :

« Tu laisses Ezarel se servir de toi comme larbin ? »

Fériel demeura de marbre :

« Il est mon supérieur.

-Et alors ? T'as quand même le droit de protester quand il dépasse les limites ! Tu diras la même chose quand il te demandera de lui apporter son café ?

-Ezarel n'aime pas le café, rétorqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas le…rhaa ! »

L'adolescent semblait à présent exaspéré.

« T'as le droit de pas être d'accord avec ton chef si tu trouves qu'il dépasse les bornes. Et de lui dire.

-Cela serait de l'insubordination, non ? De plus, je ne trouve pas qu'il abuse de son autorité. Puis-je passer maintenant ? J'ai assez perdu de temps.

-Il est occupé. »

Face au regard interdit de la jeune femme, Chrome précisa :

« Leiftan. Il est occupé. J'étais parti pour le voir aussi, mais il m'a dit de ne pas le déranger. Je suppose que ça vaut pour tout le monde, donc…

-Ho. »

Fériel sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle repenserait à cet instant, elle comprendrait que ce qu'elle avait pris pour du découragement face au fait de ne pas pouvoir accomplir sa mission était en réalité de la déception à l'idée de ne pas le voir, _lui_.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas je repasserai plus tard. »

Que devait-elle du parchemin en attendant ? Devait-elle le conserver ou le rendre à Ezarel ? Mais alors que dirait-il?

« C'est inutile, retentit une voix douce mais indéniablement masculine. »

 _Sa_ voix.

Fériel et Chrome se tournèrent de concert vers le nouveau venu. Un homme grand à la silhouette élancée, les cheveux blonds méchés de noir, s'avançait vers eux un sourire aux lèvres. Il était tout vêtu de blanc, de noir et de vert, et un large manteau dans les mêmes teintes reposait sur ses épaules en flottant derrière lui telle une large cape.

« Bonjour Fériel. Chrome, fit Leiftan en leur adressant à chacun un sourire poli. Tu voulais me voir ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant à l'Ondine. »

Fériel se sentit devenir toute drôle tandis que l'Etincelant plongeait son regard émeraude dans le sien. Elle en eut même le souffle coupé, au point de ne plus savoir articuler quoique ce soit.

Avant que le silence ne devienne vraiment gênant, Chrome répondit à sa place sur un ton désinvolte :

« Ouais. Elle a dit qu'elle devait te remettre un rapport de la part d'Ezarel. Je lui disais d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ses supérieurs, et qu'il était important de savoir leur refuser des choses lorsque ça dépasse les bornes. »

Leiftan lança une brève œillade à Chrome. Celui-ci sembla soudainement se raidir.

« Un rapport d'Ezarel, hein ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose, rit le blond en s'approchant de Fériel. C'est gentil à toi de lui rendre service.

-Ce n'est pas…commença faiblement la jeune femme.

-Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, l'interrompit brusquement Chrome sur un ton qui disait le contraire, mais j'ai des choses à faire. A plus ! »

Et le Loup-Garou partit sans demander son reste.

Son départ ramena le silence. Un silence que l'Ondine fut incapable de rompre, trop occupée à dévisager son supérieur. Leiftan, quant à lui, ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble qu'il suscitait chez la jeune femme.

« Je vais donc prendre ce rapport, si tu me le permets. »

La jeune alchimiste cligna des yeux, semblant sortir d'une longue rêverie.

« Ah, oui. Bien sûr, dit-elle en lui tendant obligeamment le parchemin, pas mécontente de s'en débarrasser. »

Et comme elle n'avait rien à ajouter, elle se tut, attendant que Leiftan la congédie. Or le Lorialet ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de la laisser partir.

« Tu as beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mh, oui. Je travaille sur un sérum qu'il me faut terminer avant ce soir. J'ai bien avancé et je devrais l'avoir fini dans les temps, répondit la jeune femme en se détendant imperceptiblement. »

Parler de son travail lui plaisait, car c'était un domaine où elle n'avait pas à se livrer personnellement.

« De quel genre de sérum s'agit-il ? s'enquit courtoisement Leiftan sans jamais perdre son sourire. »

Son si gentil sourire. Gentil, comme lui, et attentionné. Chaque fois que Fériel lui parlait, il l'écoutait attentivement, lui offrant toute son attention. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. C'était…agréable. Ses collègues ne l'écoutaient jamais avec un tel intérêt. A part Ezarel peut-être, mais uniquement lorsqu'ils parlaient d'alchimie. Autrement, il n'y avait que Leiftan.

« C'est un sérum censé contrer le venin de Lamia. Cela fait depuis une semaine que je travaille dessus avec Eweleïn. Je suis en train de peaufiner les derniers détails et si tout va bien, nous devrions pouvoir le tester dès demain.

-Je vois. C'est fantastique, (il lui adressa un sourire sincère) mais prends garde à ne pas trop te surmener. Il est important de lâcher prise et de se détendre par moment.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'étudie à la bibliothèque lorsque je n'ai pas trop de travail, dit Fériel en lui caressant le visage de ses grands yeux bruns. »

Leiftan ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Et ce son résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Fériel.

« Je vois, répéta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

Comprenant qu'il lui donnait congé, Fériel commença à se détourner bien qu'elle aurait aimé continuer à lui parler de ses recherches. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait vraiment bizarre. Ses joues la brûlaient et ses mains étaient moites. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans cette aile du bâtiment.

« Fériel, un instant, la rappela Leiftan. »

Machinalement, la jeune femme se retourna. La suite des événements provoqua chez elle comme un court-circuit: Leiftan s'avança vers elle et tendit le bras. Sa main s'éleva jusqu'à son front, puis au-delà et l'Ondine le sentit effleurer une mèche de ses cheveux. Il tira doucement dessus, la lissant sur toute sa longueur, si bien que ses doigts finirent par effleurer sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Pourtant, Fériel aurait pu jurer que cela avait duré au moins une éternité. Elle avait eu le temps de sentir la caresse de son contact et la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue. Elle la ressentait toujours tandis que le Lorialet se reculait avec un petit sourire gêné en guise d'excuse :

« Excuse-moi. Il y avait une mèche de tes cheveux qui n'était pas à sa place. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Fériel ne répondit pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le soir, dans sa chambre, en repensant à cette scène, elle réaliserait qu'elle devait avoir eu l'air parfaitement stupide.

Le sourire de Leiftan était toujours empli de douceur.

« Bonne journée, Fériel. »

Le cœur de celle-ci battait la chamade. La jeune femme eut l'impression que cela avait créé un disfonctionnement dans son organisme. Elle n'était plus capable de parler ou de penser normalement. Ni même de respirer. En réalisant cela, l'Ondine reprit une brusque goulée d'air, comme une naufragée en pleine tempête. Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. Puis voyant que Leiftan continuait de la regarder, elle prit tout bonnement la fuite.

* * *

Leiftan regarda d'un air songeur l'élégante silhouette de Fériel s'éloigner à toute vitesse jusqu'à être hors de vue. Dans sa main, le parchemin qu'elle lui avait remis conservait encore la chaleur de sa peau.

« Encore une que tu pourras manipuler aisément, si besoin. »

Le visage du Lorialet s'assombrit. Surgissant de la pénombre du couloir, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir et de rouge, le visage dissimulé sous un masque hideux, vint se placer tranquillement à ses côtés.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué tous les regards énamourés qu'elle te lançait ? Cela faisait peine à voir, ricana l'Homme Masqué, amusé.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Ashkore, répondit froidement son acolyte, le visage à présent impénétrable.

-Non, c'est vrai, convint le dénommé Ashkore. Cela ne me regarde pas tant que tu t'en tiens au plan et que tu évites de te prendre trop d'affection pour les membres de cette Garde. »

Il se recula alors.

« Cela m'ennuierait de devoir intervenir pour te remettre les idées en place dans le cas contraire. »

Lorsque Leiftan voulut répliquer, il se rendit compte que l'Homme Masqué avait disparu, comme volatilisé. Il serra les dents et, sans plus attendre, s'en retourna dans ses appartements.

* * *

Fériel revint en trombe dans le laboratoire d'Alchimie. Quelques têtes se dressèrent pour la dévisager, surprises, mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention. Tête baissée, elle se réinstalla à son plan de travail. Hélas, elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Elle sentait si…

« Hé. »

Elle manqua presque de sursauter en réalisant que son capitaine se tenait près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Ezarel la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu as pu remettre le rapport à un membre de l'Etincelante?

-O-oui, affirma l'Ondine d'une voix étonnement rauque. »

L'Elfe dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car au lieu de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, il resta là à la scruter.

« Ca va ? s'enquit-il enfin. »

« _Oui…non…je n'en sais rien. Va-t-on bien lorsqu'on est amoureux? Car ce que je ressens, c'est de l'amour…n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Oui, murmura la jeune Absynthe, dans un souffle. »

Son supérieur ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas.

« Bien. Bon travail, dans ce cas. »

Et il s'éloigna sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Fériel reprit doucement le contrôle d'elle-même. Son souffle s'apaisa et ses joues reprirent leur teinte pâle habituelle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant son microscope sans le voir. La jeune femme leva alors la main et la passa dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses doigts fins se saisirent 'une mèche, de la même façon que Leiftan un peu plus tôt, avant de redescendre le long de sa joue puis de sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna.

 _« Si c'est cela être amoureuse alors c'est… »_

Derrière ses paupières, elle pouvait revoir Leiftan lui sourire et reproduire son geste à la fois si doux et déstabilisant. Enivrant.

 _« …effrayant.»_

 **FIN**


End file.
